thesandspurfandomcom-20200215-history
A Week at The Sandspur
The following schedule is how The Sandspur comes to life each week. More details coming soon. Article Assignment Meeting Mondays, 6 p.m. Each Monday night the Managing Editor runs the Article Assignment Meeting. Interested freelance writers, photographers, and illustrators, as well as columnists, beat reporters, staff writers, staff photographers, and staff illustrators, bring their own ideas of articles or photograph ideas of what they would like to cover that week. Section Editors also share their article ideas, focusing on ideas that would be pertinent to the Rollins community as a whole. After the meeting, the Managing Editor emails all staff who chose an assignment to remind them of Sandspur writing style and policy, deadlines, and with information on potential contacts. Read more about article assignment meetings. Cover Art Selected Monday, 7 p.m. The Head Designer works with the Production Manager and Editor in Chief to select what article should be featured as cover art and a features spread in the following week's paper. The Head Designer contacts illustrators to find someone to take the assignment. Writers Work on Articles Tuesdays to Fridays Writers work on articles, photographers take photos of events, and illustrators work on their artwork. Creative Element Submissions Wednesdays, 5 p.m. All Staff Writers must submit a "creative idea" for one of their articles to the appropriate department (infographic to Head Designer, video to Multimedia Manager, interactive web graphic to Multimedia Editor). Beat Reporters and Columnists submit ideas every two weeks and once a month respectively. Creative departments decide what ideas they would like to use, making sure each department creates at least one unique feature each week. Articles Due Fridays, 5 p.m. Articles are due on Fridays at 5 p.m. to submit@thesandspur.org. If writers are going to be late sending in their articles, they must email the Head Content Editor and Production Manager before deadline or their articles will not be considered for publication until the following week. Articles Filed on Drive Saturdays, 5 p.m. The Head Content Editor creates folders in the submit@thesandspur.org Google Drive for that week's edited and unedited articles, divided by sections (News, Opinions, Features, AE, and Sports) and whether the articles are to be published in the print paper, online only, or are not in consideration for publication. The Head Content Editor reads all articles submitted before deadline and places them in their appropriate folders by Saturday at 5 p.m. Copy Editors Assigned Articles Saturdays, 5 p.m. The Head Copy Editor reviews how many articles are in each section and emails all Copy Editors with their assigned articles. Budget Created Sundays, 5 p.m. The Production Manager reviews all submitted articles in the Google Drive and assigns them space in the print paper on the budget. Read more about the budget. Articles Copy Edited Mondays, 5 p.m. Copy Editors edit assigned articles over the weekend. After editing an article, Copy Editors move it to the "edited articles" folder. Staff Assigned to Pages Mondays, 5 p.m. Before article assignment meetings, the Head Designer and Head Content Editor assign designers and section editors to the pages listed in the budget. New Pages Created Mondays, 5 p.m. Before article assignment meetings, the Production Manager creates blank pages and new folders for that week's issue in The Sandspur drive. Read more about creating new pages. Illustrations Due Mondays, 5 p.m. The Head Designer and Production Manager make sure that all final illustrations and cartoons, including cover art and the features spread, have been submitted and uploaded to The Sandspur drive. Print Paper Layout Mondays and Tuesdays, 6 p.m. - 10 p.m. After article assignment meetings, Section Editors and Designers review the budget to discover what pages and articles they have been assigned to work with. Section Editors read over their assigned articles, create five print headlines and three web headlines per article, find three pull quotes per article, and work with the Photo Editor to write captions for any potential photos for each of their articles. Section Editors work with the Head Content Editor to select final headlines and captions. Section Editors also copy and paste all quotes in their articles (along with the subject and author of the article and the person the quote is attributed to) into a file for Production Assistants. Designers begin to layout their pages in Abode InDesign. By 8 p.m. on Monday night, designers must present their idea for a unique design element for that week's issue to the Head Designer. All pages must be approved by the Head Designer. The Photo Editor finds at least two photos for every article in the drive that is to be published in print or online (not just articles that are on the budget). The Photo Editor saves a colored and grayscaled copy of each photo to the appropriate folders in The Sandspur drive. All photos must be approved by the Head Designer. The Photo Editor reports any articles that will not have a photo to the Head Designer before 8 p.m. The Photo Editor assigns Staff Photographer to take photos for any articles that need photos (like restaurant reviews). These photos are also due by 5 p.m. on Tuesday. The Head Designer assigns any photo-less articles or articles that could use an illustration to a Staff Illustrator. These illustrations are due back by 5 p.m. Tuesday. The Head Copy Editor edits any articles that did not get edited by Copy Editors on Monday night. All pages must be approved by the Head Content Editor, Head Designer, Production Manager, and Editor in Chief before section editors and designers can be approved to leave. Tuesday night the Head Copy Editor reviews all pages for final copy edits, focusing on grammar and style. All pages are reviewed by and must be approved by the Production Manager and the Editor in Chief before the paper is sent to press. Read more about print paper layout. Confirm Quotes Tuesdays, day Production Assistants make every possible effort to confirm quotes with the person the author attributed the quote to through phone calls and email, noting that the person questioned must respond by 5 p.m. Tuesday if they would like some part of their quote changed. Those quoted are never given the complete article. Page Edits Tuesdays, afternoon The Head Designer and Production Manager review all pages for design and content, making all edits as needed. Send to Press Tuesdays, 10 p.m. After paper is approved by Editor in Chief, the EIC sends the paper to the printer. Read more about sending to press. Web Paper Layout Wednesdays, afternoon All content to be put on the website is uploaded by the Web Content Manager. All articles are placed, any photo galleries or videos are added, the weekly poll is updated, the PDF of the print paper issue is added to the website and the Facebook page, the Facebook cover photo is changed to feature that week's cover. All content uploaded is reviewed by the Web Editor and is scheduled to go online Thursday morning. Web Multimedia Due Wednesdays, 5 p.m. All creative ideas--web graphics or videos--are due by 5 p.m. The Web Editor must be emailed with links or attachments of final products and articles they should be placed with. "This Week at The Sandspur" Thursdays, mornings The Web Editor creates the "This Week at The Sandspur" email Wednesday evening with links to that week's content. Headlines that need edits are changed to Section Editor's suggested "Web Headlines" for the click-only links in the email. The Web Editor sends the "This Week at The Sandspur" to the student, faculty, and staff at Rollins Thursday morning. Read more about This Week at The Sandspur. Email Writers Thursdays, afternoons The Managing Editor emails writers with the link to their published articles on the website. Read more about contacting writers. Print Paper Delivered Thursdays, afternoons The print paper is distributed around campus to the set delivery locations.